Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 056
"Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter, Part 1", known as "Clash! Battle City Begins" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on May 22, 2001, and in the United States on January 11, 2003. Summary * As Seto Kaiba announces the start of the Battle City, Yugi and Joey start moving around as everybody else does. Joey then spots the Rare Hunter who then identifies himself as 'Seeker'. Joey then challenges Seeker to an ánte duel so that he will be able to win back his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Seeker refuses to duel him, but wants to duel Yugi to get his "Dark Magician". * Yugi agrees to duel him on the condition that should he win, Seeker should hand back Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Seeker agrees. As the duel Starts, Joey tries to tell Yugi about Seeker's strategy, but Yugi says him not to say so, as it would be unfair (In the dub, Seeker threatens that he would tear up Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" if Joey tried to tell Yugi). The Duel then continues. * At Kaiba's Control Center, he watches the duel taking place. He is informed that Yugi's opponent is one of the Rare Hunters and had hacked into Kaiba Corp Mainframe to enlist himself as participants. Hearing this, Mokuba tries to go and stop the duel and disqualify him, but Kaiba refrains him from doing so (as he wants the other Egyptian God Cards from the Rare Hunters). .]] Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seeker, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Seeker Seeker's hand contains "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Graceful Charity", and "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Seeker draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two cards from his hand. Seeker's hand contains (from left to right) "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Stone Statue of the Aztecs", and another "Graceful Charity". Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Light of Intervention". Now both players can't Set monsters and any monsters that would be Set must be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position. Seeker Normal Summons "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" (300/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Tributes "Beta The Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Berfomet" was Normal Summoned, Yami Yugi activates its effect to add "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from his Deck to his hand. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Polymerization" to fuse the "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in his hand with "Berfomet" and Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters may not attack in the same turn that they are Fusion Summoned. Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 4: Seeker Seeker draws. He then activates another "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards from his hand. Seeker's hand contains "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", and "Swords of Revealing Light". Seeker intends to complete "Exodia" by drawing the final piece of Exodia ("Left Arm of the Forbidden One") on his next Draw Phase. Seeker Normal Summons "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) in Defense Position. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The word "Close" on Grandpa's door is replaced with a red circle and a line through it. * The word "Almondo" is removed from the coffee shop. * A sign behind Rex that says "Domino Station" is removed. Also DR is removed from his hat. * The words "Duel Disk" on Kaiba's blimp is removed from the dub. * In the dub, like in the previous episode, the duelists' rankings are changed from a level to a number of stars. * The info of the Rare Hunter (in Japanese) is removed from the dub. * In the dub, prior to Yugi figuring out Seeker's strategy and revealing it, Seeker threatened Joey that if he reveals the strategy he used to beat him in their duel, then he will tear up his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card. This is not present in the original, with Yami Yugi saying he has no right to know his strategy. * Also in the dub, Kaiba's real reason for not letting Mokuba disqualify Seeker is less about getting an Egyptian God Card and more about watching Yugi get defeated by Exodia, just like how Yugi defeated him with it. Errors * Yami Yugi's head appears larger than normal when he is first shown looking at his/Yugi's deck. * When Seeker is looking through his computer at which duelist to fight next, it first shows Yugi and Mai and as the Rare Hunter continues looking and stops at the profiles of Sid and Zygor (both 3 stars in the dub and level 5 in the original). However, when Joey comes up and confronts the man, the next scene that shows enough of the computer reveals it has Yugi and Mai on it again. Trivia * At the start of Seeker's second turn, he predicts he will draw another Graceful Charity, and afterwards plays it, saying that he'd been correct. However, since before a Graceful Charity was seen in his hand, and afterwards none is, either he was lying, having drawn a different card and then activating the Graceful Charity he already had in his hand; or else it is an error. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes